Il colore del grano
by IreIreIre
Summary: Frodo al ritorno dal viaggio è costretto a letto per riposare. L'anello è stato distrutto, ma il fardello di Frodo pesa ancora sul suo cuore, e una sola persona al mondo può salvarlo dal vuoto.... Il suo Sam naturalmente! SamxFrodo


Disclaimers: PURTROPPO Sam e Frodo non mi appartengono, ma appartengono al maestro TOLKIEN. Ma è meglio così, perchè in mano mia Sam e Frodo fanno una brutta, bruttissima fine X°D!!!

Serie: LOTR

Trama: Frodo al ritorno dal viaggio è costretto a letto per riposare. L'anello è stato distrutto, ma il fardello di Frodo pesa ancora sul suo cuore, e una sola persona al mondo può salvarlo dal vuoto. Il suo Sam naturalmente!

Pairing: SamxFrodo.

Rating: R

**_IL COLORE DEL GRANO_**

PARTE I

" Padron Frodo...siete sveglio? "

Frodo sbattè le palpebre più volte, lasciando che gli occhi si abituassero gradualmente.

La luce del giorno era forte e diffusa.

Indovinò che doveva essere pomeriggio dalla calda luminosità che riempiva la camera da letto, tingendo di riflessi dorati dei ricci biondi molto familiari.

" Sam... "

Sussurrò con un fil di voce, facendo leva sugli avambracci per tirarsi su.

Sam si era proteso verso di lui e lo osservava con occhi lucidi.

" Come vi sentite quest'oggi, Padron Frodo? "

Frodo si stiracchiò e ci pensò su.

Sentiva l'urgenza di alzarsi e un vago desiderio di fare la prima colazione, ma il suo corpo era ancora fiacco e debole. Forse ce l'avrebbe fatta, forse no. Il lungo e tumultuoso viaggio per distruggere l'Anello l'aveva letteralmente sfiancato, costringendolo a letto per alcuni giorni da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza.

In tutto questo tempo Sam era rimasto accanto a lui, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo anche solo per un attimo. Aveva dormito su quella sedia scomoda tutte le sante notti, declinando ogni suo tentativo di congedo.

" Sto meglio Sam... forse proverò ad alzarmi più tardi. Ho voglia di fare due passi all'aria aperta. "

Rispose Frodo sospirando profondamente.

" Oh, ma è fantastico! " Esclamò Sam, e una luce si accese sul suo viso paffuto " Ma adesso mangiate qualcosa Padron Frodo. La colazione è servita. "

L'attenzione di Frodo virò verso il vassoio appoggiato sul suo comodino: cornetti caldi ripieni, burro, marmellate a scelta, crema di nocciole, marron glacés, crostata, torta della nonna, thè, caffè, cappuccino, succo d'arancia, macedonia, fragole con panna.

Alla vista di tutta quella grazia, rimase senza parole.

Le colazioni in casa Baggings erano sempre state ricche e abbondanti, ma di simili concerti di leccornie Frodo non aveva memoria.

Quella che doveva essere la prima colazione in verità rassomigliava molto di più a un pranzo nuziale, constatò, mentre i suoi occhi di ghiaccio esaminavano la torta della nonna.

Sam l'aveva fatta per lui, con le sue mani. Chissà quanto tempo gli aveva portato via preparare tutta quella portata?

Gli occhi di Frodo incrociarono quelli di Sam dove gioia sincera e apprensione si compenetravano energicamente.

E in quegli occhi vide campi di grano maturo inebriati di sole, dalle soffici spighe dorate che si piegano docilmente sotto le mani.

" Sam... "

Sussurrò, spostando la mano sulla sua.

A quel contatto le guance di Sam si tinsero leggermente di rosso, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono di più.

" Sì Padron Frodo? "

" Grazie. "

PARTE II

Frodo consumò la colazione con discreto appetito, cominciando dalla torta di Sam e finendo con le fragole.

" Sai Sam...credo che salterò la seconda colazione... "

Annunciò quando ebbe finito, portandosi una mano sullo stomaco pieno.

Aveva mangiato più per riconoscenza che per vera e propria fame, ma dovette riconoscere che per la prima volta il cibo non era stato più un dovere, bensì un piacere.

" La torta era ottima. "

Non mancò di sottolineare, mentre Sam si alzava per portare via il vassoio.

" Ne sono felice padron Frodo! "

Rispose Sam tutto entusiasta, affrettandosi verso la cucina.

Frodo lo accompagnò con lo sguardo. Poi si spostò sul verde fuori dalla finestra e sulle aiuole di casa Baggins, se aiuole potevano ancora definirsi...

Il giardino versava in grave stato d'abbandono. Tuttavia dei bei fiori colorati facevano capolino dalle erbacce.  
Dopo tutto ciò che i suoi occhi avevano visto, nonostante tutto Frodo trovò la vista dei fiori gradevole, come ogni cosa nella Contea.

Tuttavia... adesso non sembravano regalargli più le emozioni di un tempo.

Aveva perso quella schiva e dolce sensibilità che lo teneva unito in un legame amoroso con la Natura.

In segreto, la paura divorava il suo cuore quando sentiva che non c'era più nulla al mondo che potesse regalargli ancora quelle sensazioni. Nulla che riuscisse a portare un po' di luce nel buio che si trascinava dietro.

" Padron Frodo, mentre eravate addormentato sono arrivate delle lettere: c'è un messaggio da parte di Aragorn, uno da parte di Gandalf, uno da parte di Legolas..... "

Frodo guardò Sam mentre sfogliava velocemente il mucchio di lettere che aveva in braccio, leggendo il mittente e riponendole a casaccio nella mischia, finchè per la fretta non le fece cadere tutte a terra.

" Oh no, perdonatemi Padron Frodo, le raccolgo subito! "

Si scusò Sam piegandosi sul pavimento per rimediare al danno.

Frodo rimase a osservarlo, e gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono in un sorriso tenero.

Un sorriso che da tempo non rischiarava il suo viso, ormai avvezzo ad un'espressione costantemente mesta e sofferente.

Forse era vero, forse tutto appariva ora come l'eco sbiadita di una felicità passata. Forse brancolava nel buio. Ma c'era Sam.

C'era Sam.

Sam smise in quel momento di raccogliere le lettere e farfugliare scuse, perchè aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso il suo padrone, e l'aveva visto sorridere.

Rimasero così a fissarsi per un po'. Fu Frodo a rompere il silenzio.

" Vieni qui, Sam. "

Lo invitò, facendo pressione con i palmi delle mani per portarsi ai margini del letto.

Dimenticate le lettere, Sam si precipitò dal suo padrone.

Frodo sollevò le mani verso di lui e Sam si chinò, così che potesse raggiungerlo.

Le dita soffici di Frodo sfiorarono le guance dello hobbit biondo in una carezza affettuosa.

Poi Frodo lo attirò a sé e gli baciò la fronte.

Sam si lasciò baciare, ma quando risollevò lo sguardo i suoi occhi erano umidi, e un leggero tremito pervadeva il suo corpo.

" Padron Frodo, com'è bello rivedere il vostro sorriso... "

Mugugnò con voce strozzata dal pianto che soffocava in gola.

" Oh, Sam... "

Frodò appoggiò la testa al petto del suo giardiniere, che lo abbracciò con garbo, lasciandosi sfuggire qualche singhiozzo.

Avrebbe voluto piangere anche lui, ma le lacrime non vollero sgorgare.

Il vuoto che gli scavava il cuore aveva mangiato anche quelle.

PARTE III

Sam si asciugò gli occhi alla bell'e meglio sulla manica della camicia, poi prese ad accarezzare i capelli di Frodo.

Erano incredibilmente morbidi, e il colore rassomigliava a quello delle castagne.

Si ritrovò a ricordare l'amarezza e il dolore che avevano dovuto sopportare insieme durante il viaggio. Era assurdo che un essere così debole e indifeso avesse dovuto sacrificarsi, schiacciato dal peso di un fardello molto, molto pesante. Tutto ciò gli sembrava illogico e inammissibile, ma era successo. Ne erano usciti sani e salvi, ma diversi. Soprattutto Frodo.

Che cosa avrebbe dato per far sì che il suo padrone tornasse quello di una volta...

Avrebbe volentieri sacrificato sé stesso al posto suo, pur di non vederlo così...sofferente e inerme.

Mentre stringeva tra le braccia il suo corpicino fragile pensava che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarlo. E non solo perchè aveva fatto la promessa a Gandalf di non lasciarlo mai. Ma perchè durante il viaggio avevano condiviso qualcosa che aveva unito indissolubilmente le loro anime. E ora Sam lo amava più della sua stessa vita.

" Sam... aiutami ad alzarmi. "

Chiese in tono sommesso la voce del padron Frodo.

Sam fece come gli fu detto e facendo pressione sul costato di Frodo, lo aiutò con garbo a sollevarsi in piedi.

Vedendo che si reggeva a malapena in piedi, Sam mantenne un provvidenziale braccio attorno alla sua schiena.

" Usciamo, Sam. Sono stufo di starmene rinchiuso qua dentro. Portami fuori, portami da qualche parte nella Contea. "

Per Sam ogni desiderio di Frodo era sempre stato un ordine, dunque i due uscirono di casa, ma prima Sam insistette affinché Frodo portasse con sé uno dei bastoni di Bilbo.

Una volta fuori furono investiti dall'aria fresca di inizio estate. Il verde delle piante era quasi acciecante, il cielo di un azzurro purissimo e dagli alberelli rigogliosi ai lati delle stradine arrivava il cinguettio degli uccellini.

Uno o due hobbit del vicinato rivolsero sguardi curiosi all'indirizzo del Portatore dell'Anello, e Sam intuì che se voleva portar Frodo a spasso in tutta pace e tranquillità era meglio sbrigarsi.

" Vi chiedo perdono padron Frodo...." Sentenziò Sam.

Frodo si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa.

" Per cosa? " Domandò perplesso, allargando i begli occhi di zaffiro.

" Ecco...vi chiedo perdono per quello che sto per fare. "

Detto ciò Sam si accucciò di schiena davanti a Frodo e lo strattonò appena.

Come previsto, Frodo ricadde su di lui, e Sam se lo portò a cavalcioni.

" Sam! "

Protestò Frodo aggrappandoglisi al collo come un gatto spaventato.

Sam raccolse il bastone che il suo padrone aveva lasciato cadere.

" Tenetevi stretto. "

Suggerì, mettendosi in marcia con Frodo sulle spalle.

PARTE IV

Frodo era straordinariamente leggero. E non rappresentava certo una fatica per lui trasportarlo.

Oltretutto il solo pensiero del "Monte Fato" bastava a rimetterlo in marcia quando iniziava a lasciarsi andare.

Sam marciò così senza sosta fino a costeggiare le verdeggianti e selvagge foreste della Contea.

" Dove volete che vi porti, di preciso? "

Domandò a Frodo, che parve pensarci su.

" Ti ricordi... Sam, ti ricordi... quando partimmo... "

Iniziò con un fil di voce, e le sue mani tremarono appena.

Sam decise di metterlo giù. Lo appoggiò piano ai piedi di una grande quercia, finchè la sua schiena aderì alla corteccia possente.

Poi si inginocchiò davanti a lui, scostandogli una ciocca ribelle dalla fronte.

Tremava ancora, e i suoi occhi chiari erano rabbuiati da quella profonda sofferenza che l'anello gli aveva lasciato dentro.

" Sono qui, Padron Frodo. Non abbiate timore, sono qui con voi. "

Gli disse, stringendogli la mano nella sua.

La mano di Frodo era piccola e fredda, troppo fredda, pensò Sam.

Il colorito della sua pelle era ancora pallido, e ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che tornasse di quel bel colorito rosa tipico degli Hobbit.

" Sam... voglio tornare in quel campo di grano. "

Sam non ebbe bisogno che il suo padrone aggiungesse altro. Aveva capito.

Quindi annuì, continuando a esaminarlo con lo sguardo: non stava affatto bene. E dentro di sé sentiva che questo non era che l'inizio delle ripercussioni di quell'oggetto malefico sull'anima prostrata di Frodo Baggins.

Soffocò un impeto di rabbia e si fece coraggio. Forse non poteva cancellare il dolore del suo amato padrone, ma poteva sperare di alleviarlo.

" Coraggio Padron Frodo, andiamo. "

Sentenziò, trascinandoselo di peso a cavalcioni e incamminandosi lungo la via - quella via - che conduceva ai giorni dell'incubo.

Ogni passo su quel sentiero di ciottoli bianchi era grave, ogni movimento tra le piante rievocava il pericolo, e Sam giurò un paio di volte di intravvedere la sagoma infernale dei cavalieri neri galoppare nella boscaglia.

Dovette scuotere la testa e scacciar via quei fantasmi più volte. Doveva essere forte, doveva esserlo per tutti e due.

Frodo continuava a fremere, e Sam si domandò se fosse giusto continuare a camminare.

" Padron Frodo, volete che vi riporti a casa? "

Chiese a un certo punto, non potendo sopportare di sentirlo così.

" No, Sam. "

Rispose Frodo, e la sua stretta si fece più tenace.

Sam potè sentire il suo respiro debole sul collo. Era così flebile....

" Non c'è nulla da temere, adesso è tutto finito. Siamo nella Contea, la NOSTRA Contea. "

Disse, non sapendo bene se a Frodo o a sé stesso, continuando a procedere con fermezza lungo la via.

Quando infine Sam intravvide la macchia gialla all'orizzonte, sentì i suoi piedi camminare più velocemente per abbandonare il sentiero e inoltrarsi nell'erba folta e poi nelle piantagioni di granturco.

" Ci siamo quasi. "

Constatò Sam battendo dei colpetti sulla caviglia destra di Frodo che mugugnò qualcosa in risposta.

Quando infine varcarono l'alta soglia verde del granturco coltivato, il giallo oro del grano si spalancò di fronte a loro, e Sam trovò che fosse una visione meravigliosa.

Il grano splendeva iridescente. La sua bellezza vivida riempiva gli occhi e il cuore. Nel guardarlo Sam si sentì stranamente felice.

Frodo smise in quel momento di tremare.

" Puoi mettermi giù adesso. "

Disse, e Sam lo fece scendere, porgendogli il bastone da passeggio.

Frodo lo prese e si inoltrò nel campo di grano con passo lento e instabile.

Voltò il capo verso tre corvi neri appollaiati su uno spaventapasseri. E Sam indovinò il perchè. Li aveva visti, quegli stessi corvi, su quello stesso spaventapasseri, anche all'inizio del viaggio verso Mordor.

Poi gli voltò le spalle e fece qualche passo più in là, infine si fermò.

Sam sapeva esattamente dove il suo padrone si era fermato e perchè: lì era il punto in cui lui stesso si era fermato. In cui le sue conoscenze del mondo si esaurivano. Quel punto preciso, lì, in mezzo al grano, gli apparteneva.

Era il punto oltre il quale si apriva il mondo esterno. Oltre il quale aveva avuto inizio il loro viaggio, e tutti i loro guai.

Frodo si voltò lentamente. Il vento sussurrava tra le spighe e giocherellava coi suoi capelli, e fu allora che Frodo sorrise ancora.

Il cuore di Sam si riempì di meraviglia e di commozione nel vedere che in quel momento la dolcezza dell' anima di Frodo aveva avuto la meglio sull'abisso di dolore che lo opprimeva.

Restò a guardarlo mentre allargava le braccia e chiudeva gli occhi.

Poi lo vide abbandonarsi, ricadere come privo di sensi all'indietro e il suo cuore perse un colpo.

PARTE V

" Padron Froooodooo!! "

L'urlo di Sam fece alzare in volo i tre corvi, che si allontanarono gracchiando.

Sam corse scansando le spighe, finchè non si accovacciò accanto al suo padrone, che giaceva tranquillo in mezzo al grano.

" Questo campo di grano... mi fa stare bene, Sam. "

Annunciò Frodo con gli occhi fissi al cielo, annaspando con le mani tra le fitte spighe.

Sam, col fiato in gola per lo spavento, ribatté:

" Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo! "

Frodo parve non ascoltarlo. Staccò una spiga di grano e se la portò davanti agli occhi, guardandola amorevolmente.

" Non è bellissimo il colore del grano, Sam? "

Sam lo osservò per un po'. Capiva il valore simbolico che aveva per loro quel posto. Ma Frodo sembrava più interessato al colore del grano, che al posto di per sé. Sam non riuscì a trattenersi:

" Non immaginavo che il grano vi piacesse così tanto, Padron Frodo. "

A quel punto Frodo lasciò cadere la spiga, e rivolse i suoi occhi azzurri verso quelli castani di Sam.

" Mi piace perchè il grano mi fa pensare a te. E tu mi fai pensare al grano. "

Sam rimase del tutto spiazzato da quelle parole.

" Non credo di capire, Padron Frodo... "

Bofonchiò aggrottando un po' le sopracciglia.

Frodo sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.

" Sam... la luce che c'è nei tuoi occhi, e infondo alla tua anima..è una luce che ha il colore del grano maturo. Una luce della quale non potrei fare a meno."

Frodo fece una breve pausa, in cui Sam deglutì, percependo che c'era dell'altro.

" Il calore e la gioia che tu effondi, riempiono il mio cuore di campi di grano. "

Continuò Frodo, al ché Sam scoppiò a piangere.

" Vieni qui, abbracciami. "

Chiese Frodo. Sam si sdraiò accanto a lui e lasciò che Frodo lo accogliesse tra le sue braccia, che le sue dita sottili gli carezzassero dolcemente i capelli.

" Oh, Padron Frodo..."

Singhiozzò Sam, e Frodo lo strinse di più, abbandonandosi al morbido contatto.

Entrambi respirando la stessa aria, entrambi condividendo più che un'esperienza, più che i soli pensieri.

" Non posso vivere senza di te, Sam. "

Frodo esplose in singhiozzi nell'ammettere questo, e le lacrime gli inondarono il viso e la sua stretta si fece disperata, i polpastrelli affondati nella camicia dell'altro Hobbit come a non volerlo lasciar andare mai più.

" Non avete di che temere, perchè non vi lascerò mai, padron Frodo. Se lo facessi, ne morrei anch'io. "

La voce di Sam suonava profonda e rassicurante, ed era il suono più bello che Frodo avesse mai udito. Soprattutto ora che era così vicina, e che poteva sentirla rimbombare sul suo petto.

" Sam... "

" Padron Frodo, io... "

" Sssh, non dire nulla. Lo so, Sam. Lo so... "

Mugugnò Frodo, e si strinserò così per un tempo assai lungo.

Quando infine si staccarono, Sam asciugò le lacrime di Frodo con un fazzoletto.

" Adesso però non piangete più, Padron Frodo. "

Si raccomandò Sam, e Frodo annuì sospirando.

Sam si disse che era per lui un piacere infinito asciugare la sofferenza del suo padrone. Che avrebbe continuato a farlo, se necessario, per tutta la vita, finchè Frodo avesse avuto bisogno di lui.

Sentì la necessità di sigillare quella promessa in qualche modo.

Quindi staccò una spiga di grano, e con un sorriso gentile, la porse a Frodo.

E a Sam parve che il sorriso radioso di Frodo in quel momento, fosse più intenso del colore del grano.

FINE


End file.
